gammaworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonsee
Tech Level: III Popluation: 4,500 Population Breakdown: 0% PSH, 1% Orlens, 4% Other AH types, 1% Dabbers, 74.5% Hoops, 0.5% joardanz, 11% other MA types, 8% SP. Garrison: 3 divisions infantry (2,500 soldiers), 1 cavarly brigade (125 hoops on Jackalopes) 'History' Legend has it that Moonsee gained its name when a tribe of hoops found a section of the White Stream that was not rushing rapids, and was so calm that the moon's reflection could be seen on the water. The hoop tribe settled there and were soon joined by another tribe, and then another, and so on, until Moonsee became known all across Gamma Terra as the City of the Floppsies. Moonsee was nominally part of the Nation of Ohyy, but the hoops were so hard to control that the Zoopremists never pressed their claim to the town. When Napoleon I led the Bonapartist coup, the hoops took to the Ranks of the Fit like ducks to water. It was some time before the Bonparr authorities could sort the complex hoop system (at the time of the coup, Moonsee boasted 75 "generals") and bring Moonsee into line with their new order. Today, Moonsee remains the most out-of-control town in Bonparr, and yet, the most loyal to the Ranks of the Fit. The usual policy of the Bonapartists is to station soldiers in the army away from their home towns, but Moonsee is an exception. No other town wants to have companies of well-armed, slightly crazed giant rabbits roaming the streets. The last Colonel to supervise Moonsee was not a hoop, but a mutant fox named Colonel Melun. He tried to bring the garrison in line with the rest of the Bonparr army, and nearly incited a revolt for his trouble. Melun gave up his posting to bring a peaceful end to the situation, after which he resigned his commission altogether, citing mental health reasons. He was replaced by Colonel Fenton, who is a hoop through and through. He has managed to keep Moonsee a step above anarchy, which is considered satisfactory by central command. 'Layout' The local Ranks of the Fit headquarters was deliberately built on the banks of the White Stream at a spot where the waterway is relatively calm. The rest of the town consists of hoop burrows (which resemble four meter high mounds of dirt with doors and windows), odd buildings and houses, all built seemingly by whim. There is no rhyme or reason to the town, which has led to some odd pairings of neighbours, such as the Healer hospital, which stands between a funeral parlour and a slaughterhouse. Cryptic Alliance Even the most incautious of alliances balks at the idea of trying to set up shop in a town filled with floppsies. Even the Ranks of the Fit, having coopted the hoops'native military organization into their own, tends to leave the town to its own devices. A few undaunted or foolhardy Healers work in the town, and there are a handful of Restorationists. The local punishment for being a Zoopremist is to be drawn and quartered, and then fed to a pair of horl choos that are kept in a pen for just that purpose. Thus, even the Zoopremists keep a low profile.Category:Location